A cooling performance of an internal combustion engine (engine) is influenced by outside air temperature. Thus, in Patent Document 1, an electric pump and an electric fan are controlled taking into account variations in outside temperature, as well as a cooling water temperature and a battery voltage after the engine stops. According to Patent Document 1, the electric pump and the electric fan are driven when an ignition switch is turned off, and the electric fan is stopped after the electric pump is stopped.